


士兵阿历克斯梦见到了野兔

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)





	士兵阿历克斯梦见到了野兔

那个小东西第一次出现的时候，阿历克斯正在一艘A级驱逐舰的船舱里。船头劈开大西洋东部的浅浪，摇晃着驶向南方陌生的大陆。他睡得很浅，有人在旁边打着牌扯皮，一个说他远在家乡的未婚妻是整个佩思郡最美的姑娘，茜茜公主在她面前也不值一提。其他几个大兵顿时哄笑起来，一个粗嗓音说“得了吧我相信她美得像威廉二世的左手一样”，人们又是一阵哄笑。  
阿历克斯翻了个身，他太困了，否则一定会跳起来骂人。他喃喃地说：“看在老天爷的份上，你们快闭嘴吧。”  
他感觉到有什么轻飘飘的东西砸在自己头上，摸了一把，是一些小小的硬纸片。哦，纸牌，他想。另外一双手麻利地把它们拾起来，顺便又揉了揉他的头发。人人都喜欢他的头发。他的任性脾气总能被其他人溺爱地包容，他想除了同一兵团之间的相亲相爱之外，也是因为他们对他头发的喜爱。  
床板突然摇晃了一下，揉他头发的人一屁股坐在他的床边，推搡他的肩膀。“起来，睡美人。”那个人说。“讲讲你的故事。”  
“我敢打赌，阿历克斯的女朋友们能从格拉斯哥排到爱丁堡，然后再排回去。”还是那个粗嗓音说，接着许多人附和。  
阿历克斯没出声，他试图假装睡着了。可那个大兵不依不饶，仍然用力抓着他的右肩，直到他把眼皮抬起一条缝隙。  
“没有。”他半睁着眼，但没看任何人，眨了两下又慢慢闭上，像梦游者一样呓语：“没有爱人。”  
不久，他再次入眠。  
阿历克斯梦到了它，那只野兔。棕色毛发，眼睛是棕绿色。它很小，姿态紧张而僵硬。这就是他醒来时所能记起的全部。

两周里他们一直在移动，要么在行军，要么在预备行军。非洲大陆和他们的想象大相径庭，高地男孩们以为会见到无边的沙漠，空中没有一只飞鸟；然而他们失望地发现自己站在褐土上，周围是深绿色的灌木和纤细的无花果树，城市里还有太多的法国房子和法国人。  
但很快他们就明白了自己本应珍惜这一切。他们离开了法国的新心脏，向前线进发。出发前，阿历克斯背着别人投递了一封短信。军车驶出阿尔及尔时，阿历克斯发现只要向右转头就能看到地平线露出赤裸的、了无生气的沙漠边缘，而向左则是大海的一线。  
种种迹象都表明德国人离他们不远。空中有德国飞机的影子，当夜晚降临时，中校下令禁止燃起营火，甚至禁止吸烟，禁止佩戴或使用任何可能反光的物件，但同时还有一道似乎相悖的命令：磨亮刺刀。高地战士们会意地交换眼神。  
“我还不会用刺刀。”一个男孩悄悄对阿历克斯说。“你会吗？你用刺刀杀过德国人吗？”  
阿历克斯也不会，但他装模作样比划了一下：“你就这么着，再这样，懂了吗？”  
男孩似懂非懂。  
他们在掩体里过夜。阿历克斯抱着自己的步枪，后背抵着粗粝的土壁，双手围拢在胸前，没有人知道那里藏着一叠厚厚的信件。掩体里很快安静下来，阿历克斯睡着了。  
他没有睁开眼睛，但他能感觉到他的绿眼睛男孩就在身边，他们躺在一张干净的木板床上。汤米的后颈散发着热乎乎的温度，像只小动物似的。天空在他们头上转动，所有的星星都流动起来，把他们围拢在河流中心的孤岛。  
过了一会儿，他突然醒悟，那声音不是河流。阿历克斯猛然睁开眼睛，周围的士兵们也正在逐渐醒来，紧张地注视着外面。那是德国飞机经过的声音。他们静静地听着，飞机的声音渐渐远去又回来，盘旋了两圈以后终于慢慢消失了。士兵们重新合上眼皮。  
快要再次入睡的时候，阿历克斯突然意识到自己刚才梦见了汤米。第三师此时在哪呢？他们是否还留在驻地？他还能收到自己的信吗？他不知道。他摇摇头，把汤米的脸从脑海中驱散，重新填之以很多其他东西。他想起那条跟着他们离开阿尔及尔的瘦狗，它后来不知道什么时候跑掉了。他又想起夏天的甜瓜，没那么甜，但汁液丰沛。掉进茶杯里的糖块。在没见过的海岛上人们开垦种植园，施洗日里把威士忌洒向天空。硕大的月亮从波斯城堡的背后浮起，照得沙漠一片银白，钢铁巨兽在高崖上悄无声息地前行。它们在他的梦里接连登场，接连退场，最后他坐在一片虚空中，面对着一只小小的野兔。野兔微微昂头，耳朵立着，只有从耳朵的绒毛上才能看出它们在抖动。它紧张地听着，一旦有一颗橡子砸到地上，它就会像箭一般射出去，逃到谁也找不到的地方。阿历克斯好奇地伸出手，手心里有不知道什么时候放在那的菜叶，野兔小小的鼻尖抽动了几下，它偏着头思考。来呀，阿历克斯用自己能够发出的最温柔的声音呼唤它，野兔犹豫着向他挪动了一点。好小伙子，到我这儿来，他继续说。野兔向他靠近，但就在这时他猛然醒来，他被中尉踢了一脚，该出发了。  
天色已经发亮，高地男孩们迅速爬上军车，他们正在接近前线。下士安德森晃着腿哼唱，随后车上的小伙子们都扯开嗓子加入了合唱：  
“你不能把你姥姥推下车，  
因为她是你妈的妈妈。  
你可以把你奶奶推下车，  
因为她是你爸的妈妈......”  
阿历克斯也在嘶吼，别人说他有一把好嗓子，要是留在后方绝对能成为一个好歌手。可阿历克斯宁愿用他的好嗓子来骂人，而且在这一方面他训练有素。他从四岁那年就开始接受专业训练，方式是和他那刚从德国回来的老爹对骂。  
人生的前四年里他从没见过自己的父亲，或者说他认为自己没见过。1919年的2月，四岁的阿历克斯发现一个跛腿的陌生人闯进了自己的家园，人生中第一次，他感到如临大敌。也许后来他们之间也曾有过父子的温情时刻，但他几乎想不起来了，记忆里只剩下无休止的争吵，用威士忌就饭吃的老爹，还有一条把自己打得鬼哭狼嚎的拐杖。  
所以当1939年9月3日，广播中传出英王的演说时，阿历克斯激动难耐。他立刻决定参军。于是当天晚餐时他们又吵了一架，老哈里摔了盘子和酒瓶，阿历克斯则扯着嗓子喊“你是个懦夫”，老爹勃然大怒。他站起来，阿历克斯条件反射地护住自己的脸，可是沉重的拳头只砸在餐桌上。“没有人有资格叫我懦夫。”老哈里一个词接一个词地吼出来，然后命令阿历克斯滚出去。  
第二天，阿历克斯跑到征兵处报了名。  
出发的时候他没想到今天，没有人想得到。从斯昆到佩思郡的小伙子们全都兴高采烈。一千年前，第一个亚尔宾在斯昆的某块石头上加冕；此后一千年间出生在这里的年轻人，身体中无不燃烧着战斗之血。战争意味着荣誉，痛击德国佬，像他们的老爹和叔叔们一样赢得沉甸甸的勋章，等到回来的时候姑娘们会围着他们跳舞。妈妈哭了，就像每个年轻人的妈妈一样，阿历克斯不耐烦地说：“别傻了，到圣诞节我就会回来。”每个人都这样想。然后他们在战壕里度过了第一个圣诞节，接着是第二个。  
现在是高地男孩们离开家的第三个年头了。他忘掉了姑娘们，因为有一个人取代了她们的位置；现在他准备忘掉这个人，因为他见不到。  
“看，蛇！”一个士兵停下荒腔走板的歌声，指向军车刚刚离开的地方，那里有一条被轧成几段的蛇。其他人也看过去，有人问蛇肉是否能吃，另一个人回答说那你下去捡吧，反正我们不会等你，到时候你可以向德国人请教如何烹调蛇肉。  
非洲有很多蛇，白天里神出鬼没，夜里和黎明时分却呆滞得像尸体。阿历克斯注视着那条蛇的尸体渐渐远去消失，说：“蠢蛇。”  
“它们不蠢。”中尉说。  
另一个人问：“那它们怎么不跑？”  
“太阳落山以后它们的血就会变冷，凝住了。它们动不了。”  
阿历克斯缩了缩脖子，他觉得自己好像也变成了那条蛇。斗志在看不到尽头的战争里消磨，战斗的血液也在变冷，凝固得像铅块，而收割性命的死神正试图乘着德国坦克向他们接近。  
尽管大家不说，但人人都能从彼此的眼神中会意。有人认为回家的日子快要到了，也有人认为他们会死在这儿。而阿历克斯尽量不去想。如果去想，他就回不了家，乡愁会葬送年轻的小伙子们。为了不去想，他就必须做更多的白日梦，让白日梦填满自己的脑袋。  
他继续想着野兔，自己也说不清这是梦还是臆想。  
下午他们抵达了前线，刚好赶上一场战斗的尾声。  
第二天攻势继续。他们以步兵抵抗坦克，真是个好主意。阿历克斯不想冲在最前面，他跟在中尉身后，因为只有中尉知道应该怎么最大程度避开炮火。前一天夜里下了大雨，一辆德国坦克陷入泥泞的弹坑爬不出来，中尉决定捕获这只巨兽。但爬出坦克的德国装甲兵比高地战士所希望的更疯狂，也许是出于极端的仇恨，他们不愿投降，而是抱着同归于尽的决心扑向英国人。阿历克斯想也没想就开了枪，第一个装甲兵应声倒地，可他没来得及躲开第二个。  
他听到尖叫声，但并没有意识到那是自己发出的，他感到胸口上方的剧痛，冰冷的刀刃搅动着血肉。可是不知道为什么，刺刀并没有继续深入。屈腿痛击对方的薄弱处，然后掀翻对方，将自己的刺刀直刺到底，阿历克斯几乎不知道自己在什么力量的驱使下完成了这些动作。他眼前发黑，站立不住，只能倚着自己仍立在对方尸体上的步枪，把身体滑落到地上。  
不会用刺刀的男孩从震惊中清醒过来，他跑向阿历克斯，尖声叫着他的名字。阿历克斯想说看到了吗，这就是使用刺刀的方法，但他不知道自己有没有说出声来。

前线的战地医院实际上只是一个巨大的流动帐篷，阿历克斯躺了几天就被撵出去。第一，他身体强壮，伤口愈合的速度几乎肉眼可见；第二，但同样重要，医生认为他过于聒噪。阿历克斯本人不太服气，只要没瞎没聋的人就应该知道他隔壁床的小伙子比他话更多，但是显然医生又聋又瞎。  
隔壁床的小伙子到处和人攀亲，一旦攀上关系就会哄骗对方交换好东西（用他自己的破烂儿）。他和阿历克斯攀上关系的理由是，他老爹也曾经是第八营的战士。阿历克斯想，我才不关心呢。  
但他被迫听了很多第八营的故事，因为他还是伤员，不能随心所欲跳起来打人，或者以任何一种暴力方式迫使别人闭嘴。“你爸讲过60高地的故事吗？”“他讲过帕斯尚尔吗？”“斯卡普尔河？”他不停地问，然后自顾自讲起他爸告诉他的故事。  
“我爸说他们一直住在战壕里。他们每星期都有抓耗子大赛，我爸有一次一天抓了二十三只，把它们尾巴系在绳子上挂了三排。记者还给他拍了照片呢。打完仗以后你一定要来我家，到时候我就能给你看那张照片了。”  
“闭嘴吧。我现在不想，永远都不想看他妈的耗子照片！”阿历克斯烦躁地喊叫。他发誓自己被医生瞪了一眼。  
“还有穿红裤子的法国人——”  
“让法国人见鬼去吧！”  
“看来你不怎么喜欢法国人啊。”  
“我喜欢当我困了就能睡觉。”  
“哦！我知道了，你要睡觉了吗？”  
“我要睡觉，所以你最好给我闭嘴。”  
“好的好的，当然没问题。晚安！”  
阿历克斯翻身背对着他，手放在自己的枕头下面。他的指尖碰到了一叠纸，这是在急救时从他胸前的口袋中找到的东西，护士细心地把它们放在他的枕头下。阿历克斯用指尖轻轻滑过那叠信封的边缘，有些地方触感奇特，那是已经干涸的、他自己的血。这叠信件替他承受了刺刀的伤害。他睡着了，梦见野兔在他手边低头，用自己小小的、暖呼呼的额头抚慰他的手背。  
第二天一大早，那个小伙子又讲了第八营的七百多人如何在一场战役中打到只剩不足二百人。阿历克斯绝望地躺在床上，他不愿想，但又不得不想，他的老爹是怎样从隆格瓦勒的尸体堆中爬出来，又是怎样熬过索姆河、五日热和几乎弹尽粮绝的、漫长的堑壕战。他有点理解了老爹的臭脾气，如果有人在死人堆里滚了四年之后既没有臭脾气也不酗酒，那么他一定是个圣人。也许老哈里不是懦夫，他只是知道战争的真正面目，但阿历克斯仍然认为老哈里是个混球，而自己是个比他好上一百倍的混球。  
归队那天，他想了想还是把那叠染血的信揣回口袋里，虽然上面汤米那工整的钢笔字已经看不清，他还是决定把它当做一个护身符。离开医院时隔壁的小伙子依依不舍地向他挥手，说：“祝你好运，在这方圆十里你是我最好的朋友。”阿历克斯也向他挥挥手，在心里说才不是呢。  
回到营队，他赶上战地记者在拍照。中尉带着他们与缴获的德国坦克合影，不会用刺刀的男孩快乐又战战兢兢地给阿历克斯让出了一个位置。照片冲洗出来以后阿历克斯抢到了一张。照片里中尉坐在坦克上，能挤进来的人都已经挤进来，每个人都晒得脸庞黑红，仿佛三十个当地原住民。照片珍藏得很好，他希望能炫耀给所有人。  
五月初，高地兵团与伯克郡兵团成功会合。他们又参与了几次行动，敌人越来越显得颓唐，但仍有一些德国人在顽抗。不久，中尉死了。  
中尉黑红的脸现在透出死灰。他们把他埋在无花果树下，人人都出了力，阿历克斯填了两锹土。士兵们因为失去中尉而抽噎，他们爱他，他和大伙一样出身于普通工薪阶层家庭，而且从不克扣他们的威士忌和卷烟。  
死者的衣兜被翻了个底朝天，半盒卷烟被士兵们分着抽光了，当做是最后的哀悼。哀悼仪式在傍晚进行，他们站在坟堆旁边围成圈吸烟，传看中尉兜里的一张小照片，上面是一位笑容活泼的卷发女士。下士安德森认为他们的中尉配不上这位女士，阿历克斯十分赞同。照片将和其他东西一起作为遗物被委员会收走，连同阵亡通知书一起寄去格拉斯哥，寄给照片上那位注定心碎的人。  
夕阳透过无花果树稀疏的枝叶照在他们脸上，一个士兵抽噎着念了首外国诗，阿历克斯一个词都没听懂。他觉得根本就没人能听懂。于是他说：“喂，换个人类能听懂的。”士兵用袖口擦了擦鼻子和脸，又重新念了一遍，这次是用他们自己的语言：  
“安息吧，我们亲爱的朋友，  
你等着，我们再到你身边来。  
我们会竭力节制哀伤的，  
也许，我们很快就到你身边来。”  
许多战士都哭了出来。  
那天夜里他又梦到野兔。野兔趴在他胸口，眼神哀伤，小爪子勾着他的衬衫口袋。他觉得野兔在祈求他回到它的身边去，可他们明明在一起呀。  
阿历克斯从不安宁的睡眠中醒来，下意识地将手按在胸口，藏着他的信件和照片的地方。他在困倦中胡思乱想，思绪不再服从他的意志。他想着如果自己不能回到家乡，这些东西也会作为遗物送到一些人手里。他希望是汤米，但这不太可能。实在不行的话索性寄给他住在阿伯丁的姨妈，反正千万别落到他老爹手里。老爹只会用它们点起火来热烧酒。  
有一个瞬间，乡愁或者说是对一个人的思念终于还是挤进了他的脑袋。诗句在他的脑海中回荡：  
你等着，我会再到你身边来。  
也许，我很快就到你身边来......


End file.
